New Year, New Beginning
by yuulovesme
Summary: My 1st fanfic. hope you guys like it!


New Year, New Beginning

Title : New Year, New Beginning

Author : yuulovesme

Pairing : Tezuka and Fuji

Summary : no one can find Fuji except Tezuka's love.

(don't know how to make summary..)

Note: this is the first time I will post my fanfics, so I hope you all like it.

Please review~!

-  
Fuji stared at the clock on his side desk '_8:10 pm'_, he will meet the regulars at around Nine thirty. They'll be watching the fireworks display for this new year. He was thinking if he would wear kimono tonight. He sigh, then he flip his phone

Tezuka is reading history book when he receive a text coming from the seigaku's resident tensai. Looking at the name appeared on his phone, he open the text.

"_Do you think I will look good in kimono?"—_Fuji Syusuke

After reading the message he immediately reply and close his book. He look at the clock 8:15, still early, but he should get ready.

Fuji stand up from his bed and went over to his window where his cacti is placed. A vibrate coming from his phone made him notice the item.

_'looks like Tezuka relied' _ He flip his phone and open Tezuka's message.

"_Anything looks fine with you, Fuji." _ A blush appeared on the Tensai's pale cheeks.' So Tezuka thinks anything will look fine with me? That's great' He thought.

He press the reply button and quickly type his message and put his phone on the table and go inside to the bathroom to get ready.

After 15 minutes Tezuka got out from the bathroom, he had a quick shower.

He passed through his desk and pick up his cellphone, there's a reply.

"_Thank you for such a good compliment, Tezuka"_ He pressed the reply button "_you're welcome, see you then, Fuji" _

Fuji is finishing up to put his kimono when he receive Tezuka's message.

After reading the message he put down his phone and go down stairs.

"Mom! Mom!" Fuji called as he approach the living room.

"Syusuke, Mom's out to meet some friends, she'll be back late. What do you need?" Yumiko said while reading magazines.

"Neechan, can you help me with this?" Yumiko looked up and saw her brother.

"Wow! You look so beautiful Syusuke!" she stands up and went over to where her brother is standing.

"Oh My Goodness! You looks like a girl! How beautiful you are! I must admit you're much more beautiful than I am!" She hugged her brother.

"Neechan.. I'm not!" he pout. His sister smiled.

"You are! Okay let me help you." She release her brother and helped him with his kimono.

Tezuka is ready. He's at his room arranging his books. He look at the clock, 9:10 pm. '_I should go now_' he told himself. He get his cellphone and go downstairs. He bid his parents and grandfather goodbye and leave the Tezuka household.

"Neechan! What are you doing!" Fuji's eyes snap open.

"Syusuke! Stop moving! I'm not done yet!"

Yumiko continue even Fuji's complaining.

"All done!" Fuji face the mirror and was shocked from what he saw.

He definitely looks like a girl. A little blush-on, lip shiner, and a cute clip, plus his feminine feature. He definitely looks like a girl, or a lady.

"Neechan! What did you do? I look like a girl!"

"it's Okay Syusuke, you looks so cute. I know they'll be shocked once they saw you!" She winked at her brother and leave the room.

Fuji look at the clock 9:25, he don't have much time, he have to go, or he'll be late. He stand up, remove the pink clip on his hair and leave his room. He don't have time to remove the bush-on and lip-shinner.

"I'll get going" he shouted and dashed out the house.

Tezuka, Taka, Kaido, Inui and Oishi are on the meeting place. They we're Chatting. They talk about, of course, Tennis and a little bit of their own new year resolution.

Soon Momoshiro and Echizen arrived and then Kikumaru.

9:40

"Where's Fuji? He was never been late in a meeting or something" ask the worried mother hen, Oishi.

"he doesn't even answer his phone" said Momoshiro.

"Yumiko-neesan said he was out 15 minutes ago..Nya."Kikumaru said. He was really worried.

They all fell quiet.

"let's go look for him" Tezuka spoke.

Everyone nod and made their way.

Everyone look for Fuji.

Hours past, still no one finds him.

'_Fuji, where are you? Why don't you show your face to me? Just show up to me, and I promise, I'll never leave your side, forever.' _Tezuka is really worried.

He's praying for Fuji's safety.

Then, Tezuka saw two drunk men blocking a girl on her way. Tezuka is about to ignore when the girl spoke.

"please let me go. I'm about to meet my friends now and I'm really late. They're probably worried about me."

The voice is familiar and dear to Tezuka. He knew it's her voice, no he knew it's HIS voice.

"aww! Little girl is scared, she's begging us to let her go…..not until I get what I want!" The man said evily, he is about to touch the girl when Tezuka hold his arm.

"Don't you dare touch HIM!" Tezuka's voice sounds angry. The man look back to see Tezuka.

"Who the hell are you!" the man shout in anger. The other man just look at them in shock.

"Tezuka" Fuji whisper.

"don't you dare laid a hand on him!" Tezuka Shouted at the man. He tighten the hold on the mans arm.

"why you!" the man tried to punch Tezuka, luckily Tezuka avoided the punch.

The other man Is about to beat Tezuka when Fuji kick his front. The man screamed in pain so he ran away.

Tezuka know some taekwondo moves so he give the man a combination of punch and kick.

After being beaten-up by Tezuka, the man run away.

Fuji fell down on his knees, brought his hands on his face and cry.

Tezuka approach Fuji and hug him.

"Hush now Fuji, I'm here, everything's fine now."

Fuji looked up to see Tezuka, a smiling Tezuka.

"Tha—Thank Y-you" He utter between his sobs.

"I won't let anyone do that to you, again. From now on, I will protect you, no matter what" Fuji was astonish by what Tezuka said,

He hug Tezuka, they were both smiling.

They return to their meeting place, where everyone's waiting for them.

"FUJI!" everyone said, they approach the tensai.

"Fuji, I'm glad you're safe now." Oishi said.

"Fuji! We we're so worried about you! Nya" the cat-like red head of seigaku hug his best friend.

"don't worry, I'm okay now. I'm sorry for making you all worry."

Everyone smiled.

Fuji and Tezuka told them what happened. Everyone was shock. And told Fuji that he is indeed, looks like a girl.

Tezuka approach Fuji who's sitting beside a big tree.

"here" Tezuka gave Fuji a Lemmonade.

"Thanks" Fuji gratefully accept the juice.

Tezuka sat beside the Tensai and ask.

"how are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay now" Tezuka look at Fuji then smiled.

They stared at each other when Fuji spoke.

"Tezuka"

"hn?"

"Thank you very much. If you didn't come, I don't know what will happen to me."

"you're very much welcome, Fuji" Tezuka smiled again.

Fuji chuckled, Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"You seemed to smile a lot today ne, Tezuka"

"ahh" He look away to hide his blush.

They both look at the sky.

"Fuji, I don't want to leave your side. Please allow me to take this place, forever." Tezuka said, which make Fuji's eye's snap open.

He can't believe on what Tezuka was saying.

Tezuka look at Fuji, whose blue eyes are revealed.

"Fuji, I love you" Tezuka was serious. He's eyes are full of love and passion.

He waited for Fuji to answer, but the Tensai just stared at him. Confused eyes.

Tezuka sigh. And about to leave.

"Tezuka, i—I love you too!" Fuji finally said.

Tezuka's eyes widened. He can't hold his feelings now, he hug Fuji and said I love you countless times.

Psshuuuuu….. Booong! Psshuuuuuu…..Booong! the million lights appeared from the sky. They look at each other. And smiled.

Soon they join the regulars to watch the fireworks.

"AKEMASHITTE OMEDETTOO!" Everyone shouted!

The end.

Maybe it's a bit late for new year but I wish you all enjoy my first post!

Please review~ I'll be waiting~

Hope you like it!

-yuulovesme

TezukaFuji Forever!


End file.
